


Wind up toys

by Toopence



Series: Love should have six letters [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toopence/pseuds/Toopence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads have more stamina than the gents. Discuss. </p><p>This isn't usual, the way everyone in the achievement hunter office was wound up, words bouncing off each other like pinballs as they recorded a let's play. It's the last recording of the week, strategically placed to try and feed off the 'nearly weekend' excitement that everyone in the office seems to feel. And to be honest, some of the achievement hunter guys have places they'd much rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so I've done a tonne of writing, expect a new chapter of everything I've ever written soon :) hope you enjoy.

It starts with Jack and Gavin in a cave together- as most good things in this world seem to do. Gavin has taken it upon himself to cause as much destruction and chaos in Jacks orderly mined rows and Jack is ready to murder him although not necessarily in the game. It's pure luck that Gavin stumbles across a lava pool a minute after Jack has driven him out of his cave, and he giggles mischievously, crafting a bucket. 

GavinoFree burned to death. 

Jack is the first to start laughing, as Gavin's indignant yells fill the achievement hunter headphones. 

"He bloody bunsed me into the lava!" Geoff, Ryan and Michael laugh as Gavin starts sulking in his corner, heading of to re-find the resources he's already gathered. "Mingy little prick! I had a diamond as well!" Jack begins to hum happily in his now deserted cave, safe in the knowledge that Gavin is back at their spawn point and heading away from him. 

Ryan joins in the humming, flicking out his map on screen absentmindedly. He likes to keep tabs on the rest of the achievement hunters and with troublesome minds like Gavin you can never be too careful. He double takes at the map, watching the arrow heading straight towards him before checking it with the gamer tag, making triple sure. 

"Uh uh uh. You turn around and walk away you British shit." Ryan practically growls. 

"But Ryan, lovely Ryan, I have no clue what you're talking about." Gavin is almost unintelligible because of the giggles and it just sets the line of Ryan's jaw harder. 

"I will destroy you" Ryan's words are drawn out, long and threatening. 

"Oh I look forward to it honey" Gavin quips and spins in his chair, facing back towards his screen. Ryan pulls a diamond sword out of his inventory and heads back to the mouth of his cave. 

"I'm going to make you bleed in twenty different places." Ryan practically growls. 

"Careful Gavin. Ryan's about to go all 'Mad King' on you" Michael giggles. 

"Shut up Boi. You know he reserves that for your adate nights." 

"Kdin cut that." Geoff sounds unamused and glares at his boyfriends over his shoulder. "Seriously?" Gavin splutters and Michael blushes, Ryan having the good sense to turn back to his game. 

GavinoFree was killed by BM Vagabond. 

"Fuck you Ryan! Fuck you!"

"Oh but /lovely/ Gavin- I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." Ryan's voice makes Ray throw his pick axe into the water, whilst Jack can just groan. Now that image is stuck in his head. 

"Kdin cut that as well. The next person who says something that has to be cut is getting fired." Geoff just wants to go home and he looks at his capture time. They're probably ten minutes short of a full let's play and they still need a winner but he considers calling it a day then. 

"Oh but Geoff. Surely you can think of better ways to punish us?" Gavin's going for the innocent school girl look but it's so bad that it has everyone laughing (and palming themselves slightly because that is a nice image). 

"Shut up." Geoff's voice squeaks slightly and he clears his throat. 

"Is anyone close?" Jack breaks the awkward silence only seconds later. 

"I hope not. We've only just started." Michael snickers and mumbles into his mic. 

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Jack knows it's something but he can't be bothered. 

GavinoFree blew up. 

"Fucking Geoff!"

"I thought we already covered honey. It's the other way round." Ryan's voice is liquid as he smirks at Gavin. "And you will totally be the one blowing."

"Jesus Christ Ryan. Cut that." Geoff yells at his boyfriends. 

"Oh I won." Ray chooses the loudest moment to announce his victory, although he's been sitting for a while just listening to the banter.

"Thank fucking Christ. Let's stop." There are cheers at Geoff's word as everyone stops their capture. "Right. I've got about half an hour of work left. Rye?"

"Finished for today."

"Ray?"

"Ditto" Ray has already shut down his computer and is playing on his phone as he replies. 

"Michael?"

"Fucking finally."

"And me too!" Gavin yells from his corner. The Brit spins excitably in his chair-too impatient to wait for Geoff to ask him his own question. 

"Right. Jack?" Geoff's bearded lover replies with a groan. 

"So I'll take the lads home and then you two come home when you're done?" Ryan suggests and immediately the three lads start gathering their rucksacks. They're ready to leave in minutes and they stand impatiently at the door as Ryan leans down to peck Geoff on the cheek and then watch as the older man whispers into his ear. Both Ryan and Geoff wear twin smirks as the lads head home. 

\---

When Ryan cuts the engine outside of their house but locks the doors the lads don't notice at first- their hyperactive chatter continuing until Michael tries one of the doors. He looks up at Ryan confused.

"Um, dude?" He furrows his brow as he speaks, focusing on Ryan and effectively halting the lad conversation. 

"Now it's not really fair is it?" Ryan waits for dramatic effect after his rhetorical question. "Getting us all worked up like that when we're at work? Giving us all these dirty ideas." Michael has to adjust him self at Ryan's bedroom voice, mouth falling open slightly in shock. "Now," Ryan continues. "Safe words apply but you step out of this car and you do everything I say. There will be punishments."

Ryan cuts the engine at that and stalks out of the car, unlocking the door and holding it open so that each of lads has to pass under his arm to get inside. Gavin is the last one and Ryan grabs his hair and roughly pushes him against the wall. 

"Boys, the bedroom. Michael get the toy box. Ray, lube." Ryan's orders are obeyed and it's just Gavin and him left in the hallway as maths others scramble away. "And you, darling Gavin, you just get undressed. You're going first." Ryan purrs at Gavin, kissing him roughly once before pushing him away. Gavin's sneakers squeak against the floor and he practically clambers up the stairs. Ryan knows better to leave the three of them horny and alone for any period of time and he rifles through the kitchen draw with urgency before he goes up the steps, taking them two at a time and reaching the top in less than twenty strides. 

Gavin is sitting cross legged in the middle of the massive bed when Ryan arrives, his bare back to the door. Next to him Michael kneels in his boxers with a cardboard box next to him. He's backed a shirtless Ray into the headboard and the two are making out furiously. Ryan clears his throat and the two boys stop kissing and all three turn to look at Ryan. 

"That's lovely and all but definitely not allowed. Michael, the box." Said boy brings the box and Ryan takes all the time in the world picking an obnoxiously pink dildo and a pair of handcuffs out of the box. "On your back, boy." Ryan smirks as Gavin complies, the Brit spreading his legs automatically. Ryan smacks his butt sharply, and uses Gavin's momentary confusion to yank both of his arms up to cuff his wrists to the headboard. "Ray, lube this up." Ray scrambles from his place by the headboard to take the offered dildo after letting himself be pulled into a quick rough kiss by the gent. 

Ryan lubes his index finger up, pulling off Gavin's grey boxers to slip it into him quickly. He's rewarded by a stuttered gasp from Gavin and he crooks both index fingers, one grazing quickly against Gavin's prostate whilst the other beckons Michael forward. 

"Make him be quiet." Ryan's order is a low rumble and Michael's straddling Gavin before the orders fully finished. He leans down to kiss him and Ryan waits for the jangle of handcuffs as Gavin tries to card through Michael's hair before he continues to move his finger. 

He works up to two and then three fingers, enjoying as Michael begins to replicate the gasps he'd been sent up to smother. Gavin's kissing hard and fast, biting at Michael's bottom lip and pulling it sloppily as he gets more full and more desperate. Ryan brushes against Gavin's prostate again, before pushing on it lightly to an orchestra of moans. Gavin is shaking slightly and Ryan pulls his fingers out to stop the boy from coming. He holds out his hand to Ray, only pausing slightly to checked that the dildo he receives is lubed sufficiently before slipping it in. He moves it in pretty fast, thrusting it twice fast before stilling. Gavin rests his head against the headboard, panting heavily as Michael, his mouth freed up, kisses down his jaw, neck and collar bone, biting and sucking at every surface he can get his mouth on. 

Michael's new focus of attention has forced his body into a new position, and when Ryan looks up he's greeted by Michael's arse maybe six inches from his face. Ryan changes his plans immediately pulling the elastic on Michael's boxers away from his hips and down before he turns to Ray. The youngest sits cross legged on the bed, his focus very much on the boys kissing in front of him. He's not hard yet but his hand lies on the base of his cock, twitching involuntarily in his effort not to act. 

"Ray, you wanna come here?" Ryan's voice cuts through the moans cleanly, and Rays head snaps round to look at him. The younger gets up quickly and Ryan reaches round to grab his hand and pull. Ray's manhandled into Ryan's lap, facing him and Ryan kisses him hard, twisting his wrist as he does so. Gavin and Ray's twin moans harmonise and Ryan smirks. He twists the boy in his lap round, moving so that the lad is supporting himself but doesn't need to be told what to do.

Ray takes up his task eagerly, lapping at the surrounding taunt skin before even reaching Michael's entrance. He swirls his toungue around in a spiral, eventually dipping his tongue a millimetre in and then retreating it. Michael groans in frustration, pushing back into the air as Ryan tuts behind him. 

"Now now now Ray, don't be a tease. Good. Boys. Play. Fair." Each word of Ryan's final sentence is accentuated with sharp tugs to the boys nipples, and he returns to his task. Ryan takes Ray's left hand and moves it onto the base of the dildo, giving him all the control. He leans down next to his ear and whispers. "Keep them close. But if they come, you won't." Ryan flicks his tongue out to lick the shell of Ray's ear before getting off the bed. 

Ryan backs off the bed and reaches into his pocket, pulling up the camera function. He snaps three pictures, before moving slightly to capture both Gavin's and Michael's faces. He flicks through and picks one, opening a text message and grinning. 

"Boys ready but waiting. Please tell me your eta is less than ten minutes because I may not last much longer."

It's sent with the photo as an attachment an Ryan hasn't slipped his phone back into his pocket when it vibrates twice. 

Jack <3:"You're more of a tease than they are. Five minutes max."

Geoff: "Hate you."

Five minutes. Ryan could wait that long. The lads? Well they seemed to have very little choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Geoff get home, and they have their own suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry, I'm trash...

Ryan's more than happy leaving Team Nice Dynamite in the hands of Ray for a minute when he hears a car in the driveway. The boy may be the youngest but he has a possessive streak a mile wide, loving the power trip of having the Lads at his finger tips. He hurries down the stairs and opens the door before Geoff or Jack have even got out of the car, and he hops impatiently from foot to foot in the cooling air as they approach him. 

"Howdy" Jack says, and once he's within arms reach he pulls Ryan close to kiss his cheek. His mouth finds it's way to just below Ryan's ear and he growls quietly into it. "Had us in a right state on the way home. Teasing us like that's not very fair is it Ry?" He kisses the older man's check, proud of himself as a blush starts to creep up Ryan's neck. 

Jack slips past Ryan and through the doorway, dropping his backpack on the couch and absent-mindedly flipping through the post pile on the counter. Ryan is still standing in the doorway when Geoff moves to get past him, and he's met with a quick peck as the door slams shuts against the outside world. Geoff empties his pockets into the designated bowl on the mantel before turning to the two younger men. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for, our boys are upstairs doing God knows what. Come on!" Geoff moves swiftly up the stairs, feet light to stop him from making any noise. He goes straight into the bedroom and he sits down on the couch quietly and watches the scene in front of him momentarily. 

Ray's twisting his wrist, long clockwise then anti-clockwise arcs that grind the head of the toy into Gavin's prostate methodically. The Brits dick is straining, a shade of pink lying untouched against the dark sea of black hair covering his chest, leaving a pale smudge. Gavin's mouth lies open, his head tilted back so he can pant as Michael sucks a dark necklace of bruises into his skin. His hands are fists in the handcuffs, pulling them taunt in his efforts to reach into Michael’s curls. Michael’s managed to curve his spine further, his ass sticking out massively whilst his posture makes him look like a massive twink. They can’t see Ray’s face, its buried deep into Michael, but no ones complaining, least of all Michael. 

Ray notices Geoff’s presence when he lets out a shaky breathe, pulling his face out to look over. He smiles brightly, stilling his hands and wiggling his eyebrows as he smirks at him, and then spins his head to glance at the other gents in the doorway. Michael notices his distraction and he’s lucid enough to speak up.

“Ray you had literally one job can you” He turns to glare at Ray and in doing so sees the two younger gents standing behind him. Both Ryan and Jack cross their arms, scowling down at the pale man. 

“Thats not the way to talk to someone who’s doing something nice for you Michael. Is it?” Michael almost visibly gulps as Ryan speaks.

“Ray why don't you go help out Geoff?” Jack orders, and Ray goes to move off the bed but his legs are dead beneath him and he has to sit back down almost immediately. Jack goes to him, lifting him bodily in a bridal hold and carrying him easily round to the other side of the bed. Ray kisses the gents beard gently, nuzzling him with his forehead.

“Thank you baby.”

“Any time princess.” Ray squirms at the name but Jack just holds him tighter. “Now, now, you’re alway the good one. Be good for me yeah?” Ray blushes darkly, and goes to hide his face but they're already at Geoff and the dark haired man grips Ray’s chin in his hand. He’s forced to face Geoff and the man looks up at him through lidded eye.

“You want to me help me out then, princess?” Ray twists out of Jack’s arms, falling ungracefully to the floor before quickly righting himself on his knees. He smiles up at Geoff, as his fingers get to work on the zipper of his jeans.

Ryan and Jack turn to look at the two boys on the bed. Team Nice Dynamite are both flushed pink, the colour obvious against their pale sun-shy skin. Michael looks sheepish up at Ryan and Jack, watching them intently. He knows he’s fucked up and he lies limp against Gavin trying to show just how good he can be.

Gavin’s still blissed out, rutting up into Michael’s stomach erratically whilst simultaneously trying to grinde down on the abandoned dildo in his arse. His up and down movements are irregular, mind too far gone for things such as rhythms, making it harder for Michael to not flip his brain and help him out. Gavin’s getting close, pathetically whimpering into Michael’s uncaring ear . 

Gavin’s noises get higher in pitch, and both Ryan and Jack move forward, recognising his ‘I’m about to cum’ sounds and desperate to stop him. Ryan pulls Michael aside, pushing him flat on to his back and pinning him by his shoulders. Gavin whines at the loss of his boi, hips thrusting up into the air hard and eyebrows knotting in frustration. The handcuffs clank loudly, and he groans low in the back of his throat as he moves away from the edge. Jack’s hands go to play with the base of the dildo, working it slowly in and out, careful to avoid Gavin’s prostate as he does so. Ryan searches on the bed for the toy box, in the process finding the lube and rolling it gently across the rumpled sheets. Jack sends him a million volt smile before squeezing a dollop onto his first and middle finger. 

Ryan finds the box with one hand before turning back to glare at a stormy faced Michael. Ryan raises himself up to full hight on his knees and leers down at him.

“Baby, baby. What are we going to do with you? The other boys are being so. Good.” He punctuates each word harshly just to watch Michael wince. Ryan’s always loved Michaels curly hair, and he weaves his deft fingers through it now to determine Michael’s line of sight. “Look at them babe. Look at how good they are.” Michael does look then, watching as Jack works the dildo out of Gavin, replacing it with three gentle fingers. Ryan yanks Michaels head of the pillow so he can see Ray too over them, eyes squeezed shut as he lets Geoff guide him up and down at the gent’s preferred pace. his head is dropped harshly back onto the pillow when Ryan decides that he’s seen enough and Michael glares up at him. Ryan breaks their eye contact to grab the lube back from Jack and he pours some into his palm quickly. He readjusts his position, moving so Michael’s still pinned but only by one hand to a shoulder so that the other hand is free to grasp his dick tightly. 

Michael splutters in protest, half formed words spilling from his lips as his hands fly up to grip Ryan’s forearms and stop them.

“What? What are you?” He trails off at the dark look Ryan gives him.

“I swear to God Michael if you want to come any time in the next month you are going to let go.” Michael’s hands shoot back as though he’s been burnt and Ryan keeps going, giving three sharp tug before slipping something out of his pocket. He slips it on Michael’s dick and the younger doesn’t even have to look to know that there’s a ring at the base of his cock. He groans and glares up at Ryan, who looks unphased.

"Stay there Michael." Ryan let’s go of his shoulder but Michael’s doesn’t move, watching as Ryan crosses over to Jack and Gavin. The two gents have a brief whispered conversation, and it’s only a moment before they’re undoing Gavin’s handcuffs and massaging his shoulders. They move the Brit carefully until he’s straddled over Michael’s stomach, ass an inch from being around Michael’s dick.

"Come on the Gavvy. Ride him." Jack is kneeling next to the Brit on the bed, and he lifts the boy up, ready to impale him on Michael. He lowers Gavin, incredibly slowly, and the combination of Jacks strong hold and Ryan’s iron grip on Michael’s hips means they go at that speed, despite how much either of them wants to go faster. It takes a couple minutes for Michael to be fully sheathed, and their held perfectly still, the gents not allowing either of them to grind.

—-

Geoff’s stopped moving Ray’s head up and down, just holding it to the base of his cock and letting him cum down his throat. Ray’s eyes are squeezed shut, breathing carefully through his nose as he waits it out. Geoff’s only just catching his breathe when he releases Ray’s hair and the Puerto Rican immediately surges forward, working to steal it away again through a kiss.

When Ray pulls back Geoff keeps his eyes closed, resting his head on the wall. He can feel Ray gently grinding against his leg and he shakes his head.

"Baby, go play with someone else, I just need a second."

"Sure thing, old man." Ray shoots him a cocky grin as he gets up. Geoff bats at him blindly, scoring lucky with a light glancing blow to Ray’s arse.

"Cheeky fucker." He grumbles as Ray giggles at him.

Ray heads onto the bed and watches the final inches of Michael’s cock entering Gavin. He’s not really sure what to do, so far tonight he’s been told what to do and now he’s completely out of his depth. When Gavin’s fully seated, Ryan glances up and spots him immediately.

"Jack can you take these two?" The man nods an affirmative and Ryan moves over to Ray, scooping him into a hug. "So what do you wanna do Bub? Your choice."

Ray smiles up at him, giving him a peck on the lips in thanks. He grabs the lube off the sheet, squirting it with slightly too much enthusiasm so that globules drip onto his thighs and into Ryan’s scant chest hair, before reaching down behind Ryan. The gent let’s out a low noise of surprise, before grinding back on the slim finger. He’s been on edge for hours (or what at least feels like it) and Ray’s normal teasing just frustrates him now. He let’s Ray add a second and third finger quickly, before properly fucking back on them.

"Ray, if you wanna stick it in me you’ve gotta do it now or imma cum." Ray manhandles Ryan into lying down on his side, fingers dancing across his sternum, talking all the time.

"What is it today? You’re all getting so old, can’t hold off for a couple of minutes.” Ryan barely has time to send a withering look over his shoulder before he feels the bed dip behind him as Ray lies down. Ray pulls him close, wrapping both hands round his biceps and holding his hands in a vice like grip, so that they're flush together. He ruts gently up into Ryans, arse- once, then twice giggling at the aggravated groans Ryan manages to put out. He brings one hand away from Ryan’s chest to grasp his dick, guiding it gently towers Ryan’s arse. As Ray thrusts in slowly he settles his cheek on top of Ryan’s, so both are watching the scene in front of them.

—-

Gavin looks completely blissed out as he uses his knees to lift him up and down Michael’s cock, still slowly. The brunette is scowling beneath him, although every time Gavin seats himself he looses his composure slightly in the form of a loosened jaw and scrunched shut eyes. Jack has a firm hold on Michael’s hip, pinning it hard enough that it’ll leave purple bruises in the morning. His other hand rests in Gavin’s hair, pulling his neck harshly to the side so that his neck is bared easily. The large expanse of space is occupied by Jack’s mouth and he makes sure to leave twin marks there for him. 

Jack detaches his mouth with a lewd slurping noise, and speaks up with a deep gravely voice. “Michael, I’m going to let you go. Don’t you dare fuck him.” He releases his hip to grab a small bottle of lube, squeezing just enough into his palm to slick it up. He reaches around to stroke Gavin gently, whispering into his ear.

“Come on then Gav, ride him like you mean it. You can do it.” Gavin speeds up his thrusts, grinding down on Michael’s base and moaning loudly as it in turn presses against his prostate. He moans again, choking of as he lifts up only to do it again, with similar results. Jack yanks harder and stronger, familiarity guiding his hand to move just the way he knows that Gavin likes it.

“Jesus Christ Gavvy. You sound like a fuckin’ whore.” Geoff has moved from his seat on the other side of the room to just behind Jack, rubbing against his back and his hand bumps against Jack’s on Gavin’s dick. 

“You’d know lots about that Geoff?” Ray speaks up, taking the moment to grind up against Ryan’s prostate, proving a point with the low growling moans it produces.

“I swear to God, you were much nicer when my dick was down your throat.” Ray giggles, pushing Ryan’s head up towards him and kissing him deeply. Ryan’s sloppy, movement needy and desperate after Ray’s previously slow and constant pace. When Ray releases his swollen lips, Ryan’s quiet voice is begging, whispers right next to his ear.

“Ray, please baby, please let me get off, baby please.” Ray doesn't loosen his hold on Ryan’s wrists, instead pushing with one side of his hips until Ryan falls stomach down onto the mattress with a grunt. Both Ryan’s and Ray’s hands are trapped under their combined body weight, and the gent ruts down in to the mattress once, trying to replace his fist with the white linen sheets. Ray rewards the gent with a long deep thrust, settling against his prostate in a wave of bright white pleasure.

“That’s it Rye, get yourself off like this. Can you come from just this? I know you’ve been waiting so long babe. You’ve earned it.” Ray whispers into his ear, grinding down again and again as Ryan bucks like a rodeo bull beneath him. He pulls one hand from underneath them in a deft movement, moving down to stroke Ryans dick once and then again before he stops moving, his muscles straining against his skin and making the tendons in his neck jump. Ray bites down on it as he waits for the juddering to subside, then pulls his other hand loose.

He manhandles the pliant Ryan onto his knees, letting him rest on his elbows so he can raise his arse higher. Ray begins to speed up his thrusts, going deeper and faster as he waits for Ryan to regain his lucidity. Ray’s thrusts begin to get more erratic and Ryan uses his new found clarity to clench on every thrust. It’s a dirty tricky, one Ryan discovered not long after they got together, and it draws stuttered words from Ray’s mouth.

“That’s it Rye, feels so good. So good for me” It’s a second more before he cums, slumping down onto Ryan and kissing at his cheek. He pulls out pretty quickly, both over sensitised and he lifts himself up so that Ryan can flip over to face him nose to nose. Ray smiles at him shyly, before ducking his head to rub his stubble against Ryan’s neck. 

“Love you, Ray.”

“You’re a fucking sap.” Ryan pouts and Ray waits a beat more before kissing him lightly on the nose. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”

—-

Gavin comes between Ryan and Ray, moaning a mixture of their names as he splashes onto Michael’s stomach. He stills almost as soon as he begins to come, just letting his body relax into Geoff and Jack’s strong grip. The two gents have a hand on his dick each, although their main attention is on each other as they make out behind Gavin’s back. Michael, ever the opportunist, uses the lull in grip to his advantage as he thrusts up hard into Gavin a couple of times. He’s tries to avoid Gavin’s prostate, knowing how ridiculously oversensitive the Brit can be, but he’s still on his back and he only manages two strong thrusts before he glances across it. Gavin’s resulting moan is more pain than pleasure, and he draws Jack and Geoff’s attention as he speaks.

“Please, Michael. ’t’s too much. Please. Don’t” All the attention is back on him in an instant, the gents gently lifting him off Michael’s dick, wincing at the small yelps of pain that escape his lips. Jack gets him to lie down on the bed immediately, pressing close to his side and tucking the boy close. Gavin tangles a hand into Jack’s too loose t-shirt quickly, his distressed noises fading to sleepy murmurs as he begins to drift off.

“S’alright Gav, you're ok. Everything's alright.” As Jack speaks he beckons with one hand, and Ray and Ryan both knee walk over to the cuddling pair. Ray bunkers down opposite Jack cuddling tight and tugging gently until Gavin releases Jacks shirt and instead grabs onto Ray’s hand.

“Up for some nap times Vav?”

“Anytime X-Ray.” As Gavin begins to drop off Ryan swaps out with Jack, breath moving Gavin’s flyaway as he mumbles into his hair.

“Everything’s ok sweetheart.”

Jack watches the three for a moment before turning back to Geoff and Michael with a dark look in his eye. Geoff seems to have already got the idea, as he yanks at Michael’s training dick and thrusts two fingers quickly in and out of the younger man’s throat. He’s on the furthest side of Michael to the bed, so Jack moves over to be oppositee him, so that if they were both sitting square on they’d be eye to eye. 

Jack goes back to them to pull Geoff’s attention away, pulling at Geoff’s chin until he finally gets the hint and kisses him. Jack’s hands fly to Geoff’s back, up his shirt to rake thin trails of pink down his back. Geoff’s hands start at Jack’s jaw, before slithering down to rest against his stomach. He growls in annoyance at the fabric under his hands, before biting hard at Jack’s lip and yanking at the shirt simultaneously.

“This needs to come off, Jack.” Jack makes a noncommittal noise, kissing down Geoff’s jaw and then moaning loudly when Geoff resorts to grabbing Jack’s growing problem to get attention. When Jack moans he is not he only one, Michael letting out a twin one in frustration and drawing Geoff’s attention to him. He releases Jack’s bulge, before stroking Michael’s chin, directing his gaze at him. “You enjoying the show, dear Michael?” He keeps looking at Michael even as he talks next to Jack, instead making a show of slowly licking his lips. “Come on then Jack. Strip for me.”The brunette moves quickly, going to yank his shirt off his head before Geoff grabs it, holding his arms above him in a tangle of cotton. 

“Slowly does it babe, we have all the time in the world.” Geoff puts the emphasis on the we, careful to make sure that Michael’s aware of his circumstances- he’s to be a spectator not a competitor. Geoff releases the shirt and his hands go down to Jack’s nipples which pebble quickly once exposed to the air. He draws a satisfied hum from Jack as he rolls one gently between his thumb and forefinger, before moving to the other one and yanking it gently. Michael makes an aggravated noise below them, but Geoff takes it as encouragement and leans over the lad, mouth latching onto Jack’s nipple, making sure to turn his head so that Michael has a clear view. Jack’s hands go to Geoff’s neck to encourage him further and Geoff allows himself to be guided until the grip gets stronger, more desperate. He pulls away and Jack whines.

“Come on babe, pants now.” Jack fumbles the button on his jeans as Geoff sucks at his nipple gently, allowing it to swell up and turn a darker shade. When Jack’s fly is undone he pulls back again, helping him wiggle out of his pants. Jack’s hard-on was visible when he was in his jeans, but now its starkly defined by the white cotton of his boxer briefs. Geoff, leans further down, his stomach bumping the head of Michael’s cock as he mouths wetly at Jack’s. The white cotton becomes more see-through as he works, the dark colour of his cock showing through and only spurring Geoff on more. It’s a few minutes before Jack’s pretty much quivering above him, and Geoff pulls all the way back (making sure to rub Michael’s cock across his stomach and getting rewarded by a smear of white in his chest hair) and sits up. 

He smiles gently and reaches across to push Jack’s boxers down. Once it’s revealed he takes it in his fist, letting Jack thrust up once before he guides him down, so that it’s in line with Michael’s. He opens his fist to enclose both of them and Jack resumes his thrusting. Michael lets out a cacophony of swears, but Jack’s deaf to his pleas, speeding up his awkward thrusts until he’s coming hard over Geoff’s fist and Michaels imprisoned dick. He thrusts through his orgasm, before kissing both Michael and Geoff and flopping down onto the mattress besides them with a contented sigh.


End file.
